Tails Riders
by Tailsic
Summary: After the events of the EX World Grand Prix, for some unknown reasons Tails has join up with the Babylon Rouges, what will Tails do with his new life as a thief. TailsxWave.


"Hey Shorty, can you give me that wench over there in that toolbox," Wave said pointing to a toolbox on the other side of the room.

"Wave, do you have to call me Shorty still, I mean come on were on the same team now" Tails said has he started to walk to the other side of the room to get the toolbox.

"Yeah, it fit you well, hahaha" She laughed.

"Very funny Wave, you should've been a comedian" Tails said in a sarcastic tone, handing her the wench.

"Yeah, what ever Shorty, get to work on Storms board over there" Wave said pointing at a yellow extreme gear.

"Wow Wave, you're a slave driver" Tails said walking to Storms gear.

"Well blame yourself, you're the one who wanted to be my assistant" she said as a comeback.

"True" Tails said has he started to work on the board, as he work on the Storms broad, he looks at Wave.

"Wow, she really beautiful" Tails thought in his head, Wave looks at Tails to see him looking at her, Tails quickly turn his head back in counties on the broad, Wave blush a little and then get back to work on her broad.

"Oh my god, did she see me looking at her" Tails said as a big arm grabs him.

"Hey new bubby, it good to see you working on my broad, make sure you do a good job" Storm said squeezing the life out of Tails.

"Sto-, Storm, I, can brea-, breath" Tails said gasping for air.

"Oh, oops, sorry about that new bubby, Storm said relishing Tails.

"Thank, but Storm you don't have to call me new bubby all the time, my name is Tails" Tails said correcting Storm.

"Or Shorty" said Wave.

"Ok, I got it, now will you geeks come with me, the boss want us" Storm said as he lead Tails and Wave to the Jet's room.

Ahh, Storm, Wave, and are newest member Tails, I have a mission for you three, I want the three of you to go to the Gigan Rocks and begin back the Ark of the Cosmos" he said.

"Ark of the Cosmos, what that, Tails said.

"It an ancient artifact left by are ancestor" Wave said.

"That right, it a great treasure, and I want you three to get it, now get going" Jet has he sat down in his stair.

"Yes sir" They all said as they left Jet's room.

Tails, Wave, and Storm rode there Extreme Gears to the entrance of the Gigan Rocks ruins.

"So this is the Gigan Rocks, the r here is so fascinating" Tails said touching the wall of the ruins.

"Yeah, can you imagine all the work put into these ruins" as Wave joins Tails in touching the wall.

"Will you geeks stop talking about science stuff" Storm shouted.

"Storm, this isn't science, it history" Wave said.

"Science, history, what the different" Tails try to answer but Wave grab his arm and shake her head.

"(Sigh) Noting Storm, noting" Wave said.

"Ok then, let go" Storm said as he ran off.

"Storm inpatient his ever" Wave said.

"Hey Wave, do you want to race there" Tails said.

"Uh, why" Wave said looking at Tails strangely.

"You know, I though you might want have a rematch race against me since I OWN'D you in the EX World Grand Prix" as Tails started snickering.

"Shorty, just to let you know, I let you win that race" Wave said totally lying.

"Oh yeah, ok how about a bet, if I win you have to me Tails for now on" Tails said.

"And if I win, you have to admit I'm smarter then you in anyway, deal' Wave said putting her hand out.

"Deal" Tails said shaking Wave hand.

The two started to race dodging traps and obstacles, and unevenly they caught up to Storm.

"About time you two caught up, I was starting to feel lonely" Storm said.

"Well, sorry Storm your going to lonely for a little long, see ya" Wave said as she and Tails toke a flying ram.

"What, hey guys wait for me" as Storm also toke the flying ram crashing into a wall because he failing to remember he his board is not made for fly.

Tails and Wave flew though the air as they reach there destination, they got there at the same time, making it a tie.

"Look like it's a tie Shorty, nobody wins" Wave said.

"Yeah" Tails sighed.

"Hey, no fair, you guys cheated" Storm said as he caught up with them.

"Storm, just forget it, let just finish are mission, Wave said walking to a petal stool.

"Ahh, this must be it" Wave said picking up a metal ring.

"So that a Ark of the Cosmos" Storm said scratching his head.

"Look, the petal stool going into the ground" Tails said pointing at the stool the ring was on.

"Oh no, I forgot about the trap" She said has the ruins ceiling began to fall.

"Wave, look out" Tails said as he pushes Wave out of the way of a boulder, but the floor they land on caves in making the two fall deeper into the ruins.

"WAVE, TAILS, ARE YOU TWO OK" as Storm shouts at the boulders.

"What do I do, what do I do, what do I do, what do I do, oh I know I'll get boss, he'll know what to do, HEY BOSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS" Storm said as he runs of.

End of Chapter 1


End file.
